This invention is in the field of poultry and/or red meats processing equipment and is more particularly directed to a basting injector for injecting a predetermined amount of liquid basting material into a turkey or the like.
Previous procedures for effecting the injection of basting material into turkeys or other birds have not been entirely satisfactory in that they depend upon the judgment of the operator for effecting the injection of the basting material following weighing of the bird and calculation of the amount of material to be injected. It is an easy matter for the operator to err so that more or less than the desired amount of basting material is injected. Since the amount of basting material required for any particular bird depends upon the weight of the bird, the possibility of operator or apparatus error is substantial.
Therefore, it is the primary object of this invention to provide a new and improved apparatus for injecting basting liquid into poultry or red meats.